


Everyone's a Building Burning

by Geonn



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bisexuality, Caught, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce struggles with the idea of normalcy while staying at Stark Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's a Building Burning

His bed was comfortable, and the click as the air conditioner came on startled him. He lifted his shoulders off the pillow and stared at the ceiling until his half-asleep mind processed that he was in New York, not some third world village, and everything was safe. Relatively safe, anyway. He closed his eyes and folded his hands over his stomach. He was sleeping in the nude, on top of the blankets, a habit he'd gotten into after a nightmare triggered his transformation into "the other guy." He didn't want to waste a pair of pajamas on an errant transformation; he went through enough clothes as it was.

He smiled, eyes closed, as he remembered Tony examining his shredded pants in the lab. And what a lab it was. Tony Stark wasn't like most geniuses. Where Bruce was content in a sterile environment full of plastic and glass, Tony did his experiments in a man cave. Other overgrown teenagers bought multimedia systems to watch football. Tony created an interactive artificial lab that occupied the air in whatever room he happened to be in.

And now he was using it to examine a pair of torn jeans, the latest victim of Bruce's monster. "Interesting. I didn't think this shade of purple was found in nature."

"Thrift stores. You take what you can get."

"Hm."

Bruce doubted Tony would be able to figure out why his pants weathered the transformation without leaving him nude. He was grateful for it, of course, but his hips and thighs grew just as much as the rest of his body. For all intents and purposes he should have been fighting the Chitauri swinging a hammer of his own. 

The thought made him shift uncomfortably on the mattress. Again he remembered the lab, the Chrysler Building gleaming outside the window, Pepper Potts arriving with refreshments. He had smiled at her, still too shy to attempt a real conversation, and averted his gaze. She was wearing jeans today, so her legs were covered, but she was still barefoot. He was staring at Pepper when Tony, still facing the wall, dropped his bombshell of a question so casually Bruce couldn't believe he'd heard correctly.

"What does it do to your cock?"

"Tony!"

Tony glanced at her. "Oh. Hi, Pepper. See, she wants to know, too." He turned back to the display and manipulated the hovering screens with splayed fingers. "I would assume it remains proportionate to your frame. That could cause problems all by itself if your body changed at a staggered pace. For instance if you were standing here, now, and started to change cock-first, it would rip through your jeans and Pepper would blush even more than she is right now. And if you transformed while flaccid, and then it became engorged while you were the other guy, the pants could be pushed to their limits." He scratched the scruff of beard on his neck. "That depends on the starting size, of course. How--"

Pepper snapped, "Tony... stop speaking. Bruce..."

"No. It's-it's fine. It's the pursuit of science, right? But for the time being I'm a little more curious about why the pants don't rip because of my thighs. That's a less embarrassing variable to measure, I would imagine."

Tony made a noise of reluctant acceptance. "You could be right. Okay, Pepper, put away your tape measure."

Pepper rolled her eyes, looked an apology at Bruce, and then muttered, "Ass."

"Right!" Tony said. "Your ass. Turn around."

Now in bed, Bruce moved his hands to his hips. He extended his thumbs until they touched over his pubic hair, his fingers extended down either thigh. His cock was about average size, he guessed. He curled his forefingers underneath it and began to stroke, watching it grow. Experimentally, he licked two fingers and brought them back down to his cock. He closed his eyes and imagined doing this in the lab, Tony standing in front of him, one arm across his chest and the other curled over his lips as he watched with a scientist's detachment. 

"How hard do you need it, Tony?"

He chuckled in the dark and dropped his hands. His cock remained in the air, abandoned, as he rested his palms on his thighs. He had gotten erections as the Hulk before. Something about destruction on a massive scale spoke to the beast. So far he hadn't gotten embarrassed by ripping through the zipper, but now Tony had him thinking about it...

Maybe he would just start wearing parachute pants, cinch them with a belt. They could come back into fashion.

Bruce sighed and realized he wasn't going to get any sleep. He couldn't quiet his head; the anger he kept close at hand was swirling in his brain, keeping him from fully relaxing. Plus there were the images of Pepper's legs, her bare feet, the way her hair hung over each shoulder. He exhaled and closed his eyes, forcing the mental image away. He needed to clear his head, needed to burn off his excess energy. He rolled off the mattress and put his feet on the floor, his fingers curling on the side of the mattress for a moment before he stood up and found a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt.

He stayed barefoot, as Tony and Pepper didn't seem to bother too much with footwear, and left his room for a quick jog through the corridors of the building. A lot of it was still being renovated, since Tony decided to create areas specially catering to each member of the Avengers. He still laughed every time he thought of the name. Earth's mightiest heroes. Sure, yeah, he belonged on that roster.

He did a few circuits of his floor and then took to the stairs. He went up as far as the construction would allow him, then headed back down. He passed the level that served as Tony's main living space, observation deck and main lab and decided he wanted to see New York by night. Even if he hadn't spent the past few years wandering through forests in undeveloped countries, it wasn't a view he could pass up. He found the door unlocked and slipped inside. 

His bare feet padded quietly over the smooth floor. He was out of the stairwell and halfway across the space before he registered the lights and the noise coming from near the windows. He froze where he was and stared, unsure if he had time to flee, not certain he wanted to.

Pepper was standing against one of the floor to ceiling windows, her palms flat against the glass, balanced on the balls of her feet with her head bowed so that her hair concealed her face. She wore a nightgown just sheer enough that the lights of the city outlined the shape of her body. Tony was standing behind her, his pajama pants pushed down while the hem of her nightgown was pushed up, gathered in his right hand. The line of Tony's hip obscured where they were joined, but he could see a fair amount of Pepper's ass every time Tony pulled back, and saw the flesh move when he pushed forward.

Pepper was making quiet noises of pleasure with each forward thrust, and Tony was whispering something to her. He wore a T shirt, his hair was mussed from sleep, and he had his free arm around Pepper's waist. Bruce backed up a step and the sole of his foot squeaked on the smooth floor. He tensed, but Tony and Pepper didn't even acknowledge. At first he thought they hadn't heard, thought he could still make an escape, but then Tony spoke loud enough for his voice to carry.

"Do you honestly think you could have gotten this far without me knowing?"

"Uh..."

Pepper laughed. "Do you think you would have gotten this far if he didn't want you to?"

"Valid... point." Tony grunted between the words. "Come on over."

Bruce's eyes widened. "What? I... uh, no. No, I don't think that would be... wise. I don't..." He gestured vaguely. "This is private."

"Pepper thinks you're cute. We have a perfectly good bedroom, so the only plausible reason for us to be out here is in case you came wondering by." He looked back finally. "Of course you could just watch for a while. Pepper's a voyeur."

She made a noise and turned her head, brushing her cheek over her bicep. "Tony..."

"Right. Sorry. She doesn't like me talking about her kinks. But seeing as we're fucking in front of you, and I just invited you to jerk off, so I figured who needs boundaries?"

Pepper rolled her head back and turned, one side of her face covered with a veil of her hair. "Tony likes me to put a finger in his ass when I give him blow jobs."

Tony made a noise half-grunt and half-snort. "See? We're all becoming friends. Come on, Bruce. Call it a little stress relief."

"Weren't you paying attention?" He moved a little closer. "I need the stress." He crossed his arms and gripped the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head and letting it drop. He stood bare-chested about three feet from them and ran his eyes over Tony's chest, down to his stomach, and then up the smooth, curved bow of Pepper's back. She looked at him, the corners of her mouth curled into a lazy, sleepy smile, and her fingers curled against the glass.

"He wasn't wrong."

"About liking to watch?" He was nervous; he'd never talked to a woman who was in the middle of having sex with someone else before.

"No. Well... I mean..." She chuckled and lifted her chin. "Yesssss. But I do think you're cute. And... earlier. In the lab. I did want to know about your cock."

Bruce had my thumbs hooked in the waistband of my pajama pants and, with that, pushed them down. "Well... maybe afterward Tony can run some scans."

"Why wait?" Tony said. "Jarvis?"

"Here, sir." 

Bruce looked around for the source of the voice, then glanced down. Some sort of luminescent blue box was appearing around his cock. "Whoa!"

"It's harmless. And Jarvis is a perfect gentleman." Pepper's words were spoken through a nearly breathless moan. "You wouldn't believe the things he's scanned..."

"All in the name of science."

The box vanished, and Bruce wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and slowly stroked upward. It was already hard from the stimulation earlier, and the sight in front of him had gotten him well on the way. Tony leaned forward and spoke into Pepper's ear, and she laughed and reached back to touch the side of his head.

"Oh, that's dirty pool..."

"A deal is a deal, Pep." Bruce noticed Pepper was blushing now, her cheeks as red as her hair, and she straightened slightly. Tony stepped back and moved his hand from Pepper to himself. He stroked a long, slender cock that he turned and aimed at Bruce. Bruce's eyes widened slightly as his mind worked through the possibilities. Was he... No. He wasn't implying...

Pepper turned and sank to her knees. She took Tony's cock in her hand and pressed her lips to the tip before sliding them down the side of his shaft. Bruce snapped into action and stepped out of his pajama pants, bending to pick them up and fold them. "Here... for you... kneel on..." He had felt more articulate as the Hulk, but Pepper smiled and let Tony's cock fall from her mouth.

"Thank you, Bruce. Such a gentleman."

She knelt on his pajamas, and her free hand slowly moved out and gripped him. She drew him forward, and Bruce held his breath as his feet moved across the floor without his permission. He closed his eyes when he felt Pepper's breath on him, grunted when her lips brushed over the side of the shaft, and then he was in her mouth. Her tongue danced over the sensitive tip and she made an unladylike slurping noise when she pulled back. 

"Mm," she said, and took him back into her mouth. She had his balls in her hands, and his neck was tilted back so far he was almost looking behind him. She squeezed, and he grunted. After a moment, she pulled away from him, inhaled sharply, and turned her head to return her attention to Tony. She kept her hand on Bruce, and stroked him to keep him hard. He was trying to catch his breath, but couldn't stop himself from looking down and watching her lips move, watch Tony disappear into them, see the flicker of her pink tongue against his darker skin.

"What's the deal?" Bruce rasped.

"Hm?"

"Y-you said... deal's a deal. What's the deal?"

"Oh." He cleared his throat. "For Pepper to entertain the thought of a threesome with Agent Romanoff, she gets to have a threesome with two men. Almost had a deal with Captain Rogers, but i-it fell through."

"Homophobia?" Though forming sentences was a struggle, talking was the only thing keeping him from ending the moment too soon. Pepper smacked her lips when she let Tony's cock drop and turned back to Bruce. 

"Redheads." Tony took a deep breath, eyes closed, and let it out slowly as she stroked him. "Some sort of... history there."

"Oh." Something brushed against Bruce's cock, something that wasn't Pepper's tongue or hand, and he looked down. Tony was pressing his cock against Bruce's shaft, and Pepper pulled back and took the tips of both of them into her mouth at the same time. "Oh, shit."

"Steady, Banner," Tony muttered. "We've all got a monster in us... trying to keep it down is what makes us strong."

"Yeah." Bruce opened his eyes and looked at Tony. Tony stared back. Bruce rocked his hips and Tony met each thrust silently, without even a grunt. Pepper was suddenly just a shadow, barely there, and Bruce was entirely focused on the feel of Tony's cock against his own. They were both wet by Pepper's tongue, providing the lubrication that let them slide deliciously against each other. Bruce leaned forward, bumping his forehead to Tony's, and they both angled their heads in slightly opposite directions. Their lips brushed, as gentle as commuters bumping shoulders on the subway, and Bruce moved his kiss to Tony's cheek. His eyes closed and he began to thrust gently into Pepper's mouth.

Tony bared his teeth and knocked his head against Bruce's. "Damn it... Bruce, come now... Bruce...! Shit..." His shoulders stiffened and Pepper turned her head, gripping Bruce with her hand as she closed her lips fully around the tip of Tony's cock as he came. Tony reached down and added his hand to Pepper's. 

"You were supposed to finish first," Tony said, chiding Bruce.

Bruce only smiled. "You go up against me when it comes to self-control? You're smarter than that, Tony." He closed his eyes. Pepper's mouth was a soft caress against his sensitive cock head, and he moved his hand to her hair. "But since you asked so nicely..." He relaxed and came inside Pepper's mouth, Tony's fingers moving over the small part of Bruce's cock still visible. His other hand was stroking himself, despite his most-recent orgasm, and Bruce was impressed to see he'd regained almost a full erection.

"I kind of get the feeling I'm not going to get a lot of sleep tonight."

Tony smiled and winked. "See? I knew you were smart."

Still kneeling between the men, hands cupping their most vulnerable spots, Pepper laughed. Bruce bent down and kissed the top of her head, then turned and kissed a path up Tony's chest. He stopped short of kissing his lips, though his expression told revealed he would have accepted it. 

Finally Bruce cleared his throat. "So... Agent Romanoff, huh? Would there be room in that for a fourth?"

"That's not the deal," Tony said.

"Deal's change," Pepper said.

Tony hesitated, then draped an arm over my shoulder. "Jarvis? Contact Natasha Romanoff, please. Her number is in Ms. Potts' close, personal friends' list. Bruce, Pepper and I have a proposition for her."

Bruce grinned.


End file.
